


The Tickle Spot (Destiel One-Shot)

by sullendean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Gay, Kisses, M/M, Tickling, extra fucking gay bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullendean/pseuds/sullendean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yo cas and dean r cute af and tickle each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tickle Spot (Destiel One-Shot)

“Cas st-stop!” Dean gasped as his laughter broke through his words. Castiel's fingers were rubbing Dean’s sides softly. Dean writhed on the bed and tried to make and escape, but Cas caught Dean’s leg and yanked him back over to him. 

Cas giggled at the thought of Dean being so ticklish in his sides. Dean had a smile occupying his whole lower half of his face as he let out harmonious bouts of laughter, trying to pull Cas’ hands away, but failing. 

“Stop I-I’m gonna p-pee!” Dean squealed as Cas got a good grip on his squishy torso. Cas realized his face also had a smile spread across it. Dean was just too god damn cute to not help but smile at. 

All of a sudden Cas lost his grip on Dean and felt himself being pushed down onto the bed. Dean’s, red, revenge-stricken face was inches away from Cas’ surprised, pleading face. Dean dug his fingers into Cas’ thighs. Dean knew that that was Cas’ ticklish spot. Cas shrieked with laughter. Cas’ breath heaved as he tried to speak. Dean had a good hold on him and was sitting on his feet. Cas squirmed and tried to roll himself off the bed, but Dean just wouldn’t let go. You could obviously tell that Dean was having a good time and secretly, Cas was having a good time too, but he didn’t want Dean to know that did he?

“De-hehe-annnn!” Cas gasped as he tried to grab hold of Dean’s long fingers. Suddenly, Dean’s fingers stopped and traced up Cas’ hips, to his chest, to his neck, and to his jaw. Cas’ mouth twisted up into as a smile as he felt Dean’s soft lips crash into his.


End file.
